


A Suit and a Suitor

by GoodbyeYellowBrickRoad



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, but they get over that surprisingly quickly, shopping montage, thirteen year old boys have lousy communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeYellowBrickRoad/pseuds/GoodbyeYellowBrickRoad
Summary: And here Cyrus thought the best part about the day's shopping excursion would be finding the perfect suit.OR how that scene from the 2x12 extended promo would play out if this particular author had her way.





	A Suit and a Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour and didn't edit it, so I'm sorry about any mistakes. It's just some quick fluff but I hope you like it!

They were shopping for suits. Cyrus felt on top of the world. Each of his four parents had given him a fifty dollar allowance, since it was his Bar Mitzvah, which gave Cyrus plenty of financial room to pick out a suit. And then he was modelling them in a room with Jonah Beck. Jonah was laughing, and his smile was perfect. It was always perfect. 

Cyrus found a blue suit. It was bright and had pinstripe lines that formed a check pattern. Classy, yet fun. Understated, yet bold. When he walked out, Jonah was at a loss for words. Two seconds ago, Cyrus had been ready to announce that this was it - the suit that he would become a man in. Now, seeing Jonah’s face, he was unsure.

“That bad, huh?” Cyrus asked, forcing a chuckle and a small smile. Jonah shook his head.

“No,” he said. “You look fantastic.” Cyrus felt himself relax and he took a deep breath. He looked fantastic. Jonah Beck said he looked fantastic. The forced smile was released into a toothy grin, and Cyrus turned to the mirror. 

“I know I do,” he said with a cocky smirk as he ran a hand through his hair. Jonah came up next to him and met his smile in the mirror. Cyrus felt his heart speed up. 

He’d gotten comfortable around his friend. It was easier after he told Buffy how he felt. He could let go of all the tension and it no longer felt like he was about to boil over every time Jonah was in the room. Now, though, all of his feelings felt heightened. This was different. They were alone together in a dressing room preparing Cyrus for the biggest day of his life. This was intimate. Cyrus swallowed and tried to steady his breathing. Then he felt a hand slip into his and he could have sworn his heart skipped several beats. Cyrus froze, terror shooting through his racing veins. Jonah whipped his hand away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Jonah said. He all but ran back to his chair and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees as he refused to look at Cyrus and his fantastic suit. Cyrus had no idea how to process what just happened.

Jonah Beck had held Cyrus’ hand. But what did it mean? Was this something male friends were allowed to do? No, not the way Jonah was reacting. But then why did Jonah hold his hand? Was this some ploy to embarrass him? Had Jonah figured out Cyrus’ true feelings? Had Buffy told him? No, Buffy wouldn’t do that, and Jonah wouldn’t try to embarrass him. Besides, it looked like Jonah was the one who was embarrassed. But that would mean...Jonah held his hand on purpose. Jonah wanted to hold his hand. Jonah Beck wanted to hold the hand of Cyrus Goodman. It couldn’t be. 

Cyrus wiped his sweaty palms off on his soon-to-be-purchased suit and squatted down in front of Jonah’s chair. He looked up toward Jonah, who was beet red and still refusing to meet Cyrus’ eyes.

“Don’t be sorry,” Cyrus said after a moment. On sheer impulse, he reached up and took one of the hands off of Jonah’s head and held it awkwardly in the air. Jonah stilled at the touch and his eyes flicked over to Cyrus. Cyrus saw it then, how terrified Jonah was. Jonah Beck, terrified. Cyrus smiled tentatively, trying to reassure him. Cyrus, reassuring Jonah. He couldn’t have imagined this in his wildest dreams. Gravity forced their hands to fall to a natural level, and slowly, carefully, Jonah took Cyrus’ other hand. A small smile broke onto Jonah’s otherwise still terrified face. Cyrus watched Jonah relax, and squeezed his hands. Then they both found themselves grinning.

“Yeah?” Jonah asked. It was a question that meant so much. I don’t have to apologize? You like me back? This isn’t weird?

“Yeah,” Cyrus answered, his body threatening to start giggling hysterically at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Yeah,” he repeated. A shadow hit the edges of Cyrus’ peripheral vision and he stood up, coughing a bit. “Yup, I got that question on the homework as well,” he said, louder than he needed to, before turning toward the shadow. Andi and Buffy were standing in the hallway, looking bemused.

“You two have classes together?” Andi asked. Cyrus sputtered a bit.

“No, I mean, we don’t, but if I were to have a class with him, I would get the same answer on a homework assignment.” His voice raised in pitch and volume and Cyrus knew he wasn’t convincing anyone. Andi gave both of them a curious glance while Buffy chuckled.

“Whatever you say,” she said. “Is that your suit?” Cyrus perked up. He straightened his spine and twirled in a slow circle.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Buffy said.

“I think it looks amazing, Cyrus,” Andi said.

“I know. I’m buying it,” he said, preening with the kind of over-the-top confidence he only ever found with his friends. “If my Bar Mitzvah was a contest, I’d win. I’d be Bar Mitzvah king. Everyone would vote for me. Of course it’s my hair that really pulls the outfit together.” Buffy and Andi laughed.

“Okay,” Buffy said, “go get changed and check out. We’ve only got half an hour to get to the Spoon if we want to enjoy baby taters at a normal pace and still get home before dinner.” She hooked her arm through Andi’s and turned to head out. Andi waved at them both.

Cyrus and Jonah were alone again. He felt himself blushing, and couldn’t come up with words. Jonah couldn’t seem to either, and a silence fell between them.

“I’m, um, going to change,” he said, finally. Jonah nodded. Cyrus changed, and his mind raced again, but he couldn’t come up with any concrete thoughts. Each was a variation of hysterical screaming and “oh my God, what just happened?” He was very nervous to exit his changing room, but still he grabbed each of the suit hangers and draped each suit over his arm. He made sure the blue checked suit was on the bottom, so when he hung up the ones he didn’t want, he’d have easy access. As he opened the door, Jonah stood up.

“Let me help you with those,” he said.

“I got it,” Cyrus said, and hung them on the go-back rack.

“Good choice,” Jonah said, gesturing to the suit that was left in Cyrus’ hands. Hands that Jonah was holding a few minutes ago. They each stood awkwardly again, trying to come up with what to say next.

“Are we -” Cyrus started to ask at the same time that Jonah said

“So about that -” They both stopped.

“You go first,” Cyrus said. Jonah nodded. He seemed to make up his mind after a second and walked over and gave Cyrus a quick kiss on the cheek. Cyrus inhaled sharply and turned to stare at Jonah, who was already heading out of the dressing room.

“You should go check out,” he said, a smirk playing on his face. He turned at the last moment. “Talk after the baby taters?” Jonah asked. 

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’d like that.” Jonah grinned and gave Cyrus half a wave. Cyrus felt himself smile back, but he was on autopilot. His entire body was electric. All he could feel was happiness.

Here he’d thought he just wanted to buy a suit. He was a fool. And he couldn’t wait to hold Jonah’s hand again.


End file.
